1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pulley construction and to a method of making such a pulley construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pulley construction having a pair of opposed flanges respectively provided with surface means for engagement with a V-belt construction when the V-belt construction is disposed therebetween, the pulley construction having speed responsive means for moving one of the flanges axially relative to the other of the flanges with the speed responsive means comprising raceway means having surface means and movable element means disposed against the surface means of the raceway means for movement in the raceway means. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Hoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,214 wherein the movable element means are formed of polymeric material.
It is also known to provide polymeric material in a pulley construction to relieve shock vibrations, etc. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Heinish, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,897.